The Rinnegan Kid
by Rinnegan no Kiroii Senkou
Summary: The story takes place after the fourth Shinobi world war, Naruto is the Hokage and Sasuke is good again, but a new evil threathens the ninja world and a new savior will fight alongside the "Child of Prophecy". Did i forget mention the OC possess the Rinnegan? Naruhina, SasuSaku, OCXOC. Also, OC's wanted, review if you want you're OC in the story. On HIATUS FOR NOW!
1. OC Requirements

**Alright everyone, Kakashi's Master here with the requirements for the OC Submissions. If you want you're OC in "The Rinnegan Kid" you must do the following:**

**1. Own a Legitimate Fanfiction Account, (I.e no anons Oc will be accepted).**

**2. Read and Review the story, if you do not review i will not accept you're OC.**

**3. You are expected to continue reviewing if you wish you're fanon to remain in the story, and if you don't, you fanon will be erased, *snicker* via Character death.**

**Now that that's clear, let's get into details. You're OC must possess:**

**Name: (Fullname if you'd please)**

**Gender: (Self explanatory)**

**Age: (Ranking from age 9-25)**

**Nationality: (Either from the Leaf, Sand or Lightning Villages)**

**Hair Color: (It's Japan, any color you like!)**

**Eye Color: (Self explanatory)**

**Class: (Shinobi, Kunoichi, restaurant owner, bounty hunter, assassin or even just the kid-next-door.)**

**Ninja Rank: (Must be Jonin and below, no Kage-Level shinobi, S-rank shinobi are allowed though.)**

**Elemental Affinity: (Either Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning or Wind, only one elemental affinity!)**

**Bloodline: (Optional, Sharingan and Rinnegan are not allowed and so are Haku's Ice Mirror crystal techniques)**

**Finisher/Signature Technique: ( Optional, and no i will not accept Chidori or Rasengan or Lightning Blade)**

**Backstory: (Compulsory, every good Character must have a backstory.)**

**Character Flaw: (Super Compulsory, because i don't believe in perfection. if you're character does not possess this he/she will not be accepted. You can either be perverted, shallow, introverted, rude-tempered, foul-mouthed or just plain anti-social.)**

**Character Goals/Wishes: (anything just as long as it's not "I want to become the Hokage so i can finally protect everyone and so people will stop looking down on me")**

**Family/Friends/Rivals/Enemies/Lovers: (Once again, optional)**

**Height and Weight: (Hey, someone might decide to make a character as tall as a giant or as Chubby as Choji Akimichi. "Wait, no Choji i didn't mean that... Aaaahhhh!")**

**Clan: (*puff* once again *pant* optional)**

**Jutsu: (Lastly and most importantly though it is optional, you can send you're character's Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu to me via Private Messages. Do NOT, i repeat, Do NOT send you're character's Jutsu to me as a review.)**

**Let the OC submissions begin!**

**Me: Alright i think that was a very successful OC submissions page, don't you think so Ken?**

**Ken: Minus the fact that you almost got run over by a human cannonball?**

**Me: *grumble* Spoilsport *grumble*.**

**Ken: *Snicker***

**Me: Lastly, be creative, if you have any questions throw them at me. And try to stay alive. Never, EVER call Choji the C word again.**

**Ken: You mean, "CHUBBY?"**

**Choji: Who said that?!**

**Me: Okay, got to run and also know that i do not own... NARUTO!**


	2. Prologue 1: Kidnapped

**Alright, first things first, this is more or less the first part of the prologue of the story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. If I were him, why would I be writing fan fiction about the show I own? Conclusion, I am not Masashi Kishimoto and I don't own Naruto.

**Normal P.O.V**

The Head of the Branch Clan of the Hyuga Household, Neji Hyuga watched with the Akimichi head Choji Akimichi as a game of shogi went on between the smartest man in the fire country, and a six year old boy. They sat outside on the sunny morning;

they were in the Nara compound at Shikamaru's home. The six year old boy was no pushover though and wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

This was his two-hundred and thirty-first attempt to beat the Nara head. Choji had come for a visit and Neji had come to call the Nara head as the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki requested their presence. But however when Nara had started a match, he must finish it.

Neji looked at the boy. His brother was Ryu Genjiro, unbeknownst to most people in the leaf village, he and his little brother, Ken Genjiro possessed the third and most powerful Doujutsu in the world. The Rinnegan.

The boy is aware of his powers but unable to use or access them. Due to request of Ryu, the Hokage had asked that every Shinobi who was aware of this fact keep it a secret, as if Ryu were to die in battle, his eyes would be stolen and his brother kidnapped and also robbed of his sight.

"Checkmate." The Hyuga was snapped back to reality. But that voice wasn't Shikamaru's, it was Ken's.

Neji and Choji glanced at each other and gave each other a doubtful look, that is until Shikamaru spoke up.

"Heh, you're learning. You've beaten me, and I didn't even go easy on you." He said with a smug grin.

Choji could not believe it. The smartest man in the Fire Country had been beaten.

"Why aren't you happy?" Shikamaru asked the boy who merely sighed.

"The scores are two-hundred and thirty to one. I can barely call it a victory."

"It is a victory, a big one. Considering you're the first person in the world to beat Shikamaru, it's worth celebrating." Choji interrupted, Ken had been so busy with his match he didn't noticed the Akimichi and the Hyuga. Ken's mood lightened got up and bowed respectfully to Shikamaru.

"Thank you for the match sensei" he said as he bowed to the other two Jonin-ranked Shinobi before departing. Neji and Choji glanced at the boy before turning to look at Shikamaru.

"You were actually beaten?" Shikamaru's best friend asked, to which he nodded.

"But you have an I.Q. level of at least three hundred, how did he beat you?" Choji was still finding it hard to believe.

"Because that little six-year old boy is gifted…" he paused "…in more ways than one."

_Ken's P.O.V_

I walked along the narrow path, humming a song by one of my favourite brother Ryu was out on a mission, who knew how long it would take him to return.

I decided to go to the training grounds and work on my Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Upon reaching the grounds I realized that someone had been there before, there were deep holes in the ground, uprooted trees, mud, sand and leaves everywhere. The place was completely roughed up. If I didn't know any better I would have said that there was a serious fight here.

As I decided to leave before I took the blame for all of this something caught my attention. I heard crying, in the distance. I looked around and didn't see anyone, but the sound of a girl crying could still be heard.

I picked up a kunai I saw on the ground and advanced forward, I had walked up several feet until I saw a brunette in one of the holes, which was much deeper than I thought. It was almost up to twelve feet deep.

"HELLO!" I yelled as loudly as I could, the girl saw me, her eyes were red from crying, she wore a pair of brown shorts under a long blue shirt. By the looks of things she was trapped in there.

As naïve as I was I jumped down and landed crouching. She hugged her knees and backed away from me, she looked frightened.

"Please, n-no more, m-my f-father sent y-you didn't he. I c-can't take a-anymore".

"No one sent me, I'm here to help" I stated, slightly confused.

"I heard someone crying and noticed you were down here so I came to see if I could help you." /I smiled sincerely; she looked at my face with a hint of doubt.

"How did you get in here and why are you crying?" she wiped the tears away.

"My father got angry with me that I couldn't use the simplest of Jutsu, he wants me to become a powerful Kunoichi even stronger than the Fifth Hokage. But I couldn't do anything he asked me to and when I fell into this pit he didn't help me out, saying that I was too weak and helpless." She almost began crying again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, it's not that bad. If there's one thing I know is that Shinobi never cry. Your father only did those things to make you stronger, though I don't support his method but you have to face some facts."

I looked at her. "Are you in the Academy?" she nodded.

"Well, it means you'll soon become a Genin, a ninja. He wants you to be prepared and to be strong."

If you're a ninja you'll always be pushed to the limit and will meet countless life or death situations but being brave matters. Also you have to be strong." I noticed that she was still avoiding my face but listening to what I was saying.

"You need to become stronger, not for yourself, but to protect those who are around you, to protect those you love from harm. That is why my dream is to become the Hokage, a Hokage that's stronger than our current Seventh Hokage. I want to be the Hokage so I can protect the village, protect my friends and protect my family."

"So" I stated catching my breath "Let's make a deal, I will continue doing my best to become Hokage if you never cry again and promise to become stronger and one day we may end up seeing who has grown tougher" I held out my little finger. Reluctantly, he also put her little finger on mine.

"I Ken Genjiro promise to be honest, loyal and hardworking, to become the Hokage is my dream, to defeat evil is my passion and to protect the innocent is my drive."

"I Suki Uchiha promise to be honest, loyal and hardworking. To become the best Kuniochi in the world is my dream, to protect my friends and family is my passion and to never shed a tear nor back down is my drive."

My heart almost skipped a beat as I realized who she was. She was the daughter of the second in command of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. She was to be treated like royalty and was practically a princess.

I nodded "Good. Now let's get out of this place." She rose up, it was then that I saw her eyes, red. The Sharingan. She wasn't bluffing.

"What did you say?" she asked almost rhetorically.

"I said, let's get out of the hole." She looked at me and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"No reason" she replied.

I quickly carried her in my arms bridal style and she began struggling.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled at me.

"Just watch" I replied with a grin. I squatted a little and charged almost all the chakra I had into my feet before jumping. I went higher than even I imagined before descending to the ground. I placed her gently on her own two feet.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Suki Uchiha."

She was at a loss for words, still trying to figure out how I had jumped almost twelve feet in the air, but she let it slide.

"I should be the one saying that." She giggled before leaning in and kissing my cheeks "Thank you, Ken Genjiro." After that she quickly took off. I sighed, although I hadn't learned anything new today, I had made myself a new friend. As I walked over to pick up my bag I felt something was wrong, more than wrong something, no someone was stalking me!

Before I could turn to use the Body Flicker technique I had been hit in the neck by a needle. I removed it only to realize it was poisoned. I saw the world around me spin wildly and blur as I fell to my knees before I felt all my energy leave me.

Then I saw two figures, grinning I could hardly even make out their silhouettes, I struggled to stay awake but it was too much and all I remember after that is the darkness.

**WELL? Like it hate it, love it or loathe it. I know it's short but it's the first chapter there will be longer ones. Please Review, the more *cough*Positive*cough* reviews I get the faster I'll try to post chapters. The first two chapters take place when our hero is six but after that he becomes a teenager. Also please forgive the first two chapters, I'm not that good at writing mushy stuff, but the action is soon to come!**

P.S. Don't forget to Review and no Flames please!


	3. Prologue 2: The Escape

**Disclaimer**: I already told you, I am not Masashi Kishimoto! And I do not own Naruto, because if I did, Sasuke would be dead by now.

–Sorry Sasuke Lovers, but I hate the guy. But for my loyal readers there will be Sasusaku and Naruhina… eventually…– Also the rating for this fan fiction is a High T and low M.

_Ken's POV_

I woke up slowly my head pounding and my gut was sickening me; as I opened my eyelids I noticed that there was nothing in front of me but darkness. I couldn't see anything but I could guess that I was inside a dark room. I reached for my pockets but realized they were empty. This could only mean one thing: I'd been kidnapped.

I rose up, trying not to panic I began feeling the walls around me for a door or a window of some sort to know where I was. As if to answer my prayers, a door opposite of me opened. I looked at the man, he wore a blue shirt and brown pants with a Jonin vest. I looked at his headband and realized why I was taken unaware. The symbol of his head band was that of the Village of the Hidden Mist. He dropped a plate of food in my front and smirked.

"Eat up, we want our hostage well fed and alive to collect the ransom." He closed the door and locked it, leaving me in the darkness once again. Now, despite how hungry I was, I couldn't eat the food because of two obvious reasons. One, it was too dark to see what I was going to eat and two the food could be drugged.

I was losing my patience, I had to get out of here and I was going to make them regret kidnapping me. I looked in the position of the door before quickly doing some of the basic handsigns I knew.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**!" I yelled was I was done. The fireball knocked down the door and I quickly ran out. Apparently, there was a Genin guard outside my door. And he cut me off, pushing me back.

"I'm impressed, you're not even in the Academy yet and you can use elemental style Jutsu. But now I'm afraid I'll have to end your pathetic escapade right here and now!" He launched his fist at me but I quickly caught it and slugged him in his stomach. He moved back, clearly affected by the blow, it was then I realized that I was still wearing my weights!

As quickly as I could, I removed the weights on my hands and legs, and threw it at him. He was caught unaware and the weights struck his face and knocked him out cold.

"Putting such a weak Genin to stop me from escaping, they must have really underestimated me." I mumbled to myself as I picked up his ninja pouch which had a couple of Kunai, Shuriken and explosive tags..

With my weights off, I ran faster than I could ever imagine. I dashed down the hall which was dimly lit with candles; apparently there were no other guards. I felt really insulted; they must have thought I was as harmless as a fly. They were going to regret it.

As I reached the end of the hall I sprinted up the stairs until I was in the middle of a room with halls to the North, West and East. I heard footsteps come in from the north and west, so I quickly ran into the east hall. I went down the hall passing by two doors, one to my left and one to my right. I realized that I had made a huge mistake as it was a dead end.

Someone was also walking down the hall. I tried to open the door on my left only to find it locked so I entered the one on my right and quickly locked the door. I was in someone's bedroom. I could hear the person in the shower and also someone had begun knocking on the door. I hid in the closest available place I could find… the closet.

There where tiny holes in the closet which I could use to see what was going on outside. I looked through one of the closets as I heard the knocking continue and a woman's voice.

"I'm coming!" the woman's voice had said.

My face went red as I noticed the woman come out of the shower, naked and wet before picking up a towel on the bed and wrapping it from her chest to her mid-thigh and before wrapping a smaller towel around her brown hair. The woman was fair in complexion and thin with rather large cleavages.

I would have face-palmed myself if I wasn't cramped up in the tiny closet. I was becoming as much as a pervert as my brother. I half-smiled, remembering the day I had seen one of my brother's books. _Make-Out Paradise_ as it was called, it looked interesting. That is until I opened it and began reading. The words of that book made me unable to look at or even talk to girls for a week. It filled my minds with utterly perverted thoughts. To make matters worse my eidetic memory made me unable to forget the things in it. I shuddered.

I was brought back to the present when I noticed who had entered into the room. It was the man who had came to drop off the plate of food in the dark cell. They began talking to each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I didn't think I'd have too as their actions spoke louder. The man had pushed her unto the bed and began kissing her lips.

I did my best not to barf. But my eyes popped out of my socket as I them begin to… I bit my lower lip to stop myself from shouting as I felt my eyes burning. They were making out. A perverted part of me opened my eyes but just a little, to see him slowly stroking her cleavages as she tried to remove his pants.

I quickly shut my eyes, I'm six years old, I shouldn't even be thinking about this kind of thing yet alone seeing it. Then again, if I was to be a shinobi, I would have been seeing bloodshed and death almost every day and this would have been the tip of the iceberg. I was glad as someone had knocked on the door, interrupting them.

"Who is it that's interrupting me?" the man yelled still kissing the brunette.

"Sorry sir, but it's very important." I heard a wimpy voice say from outside of the room.

"What could be so important?" he asked as he put on his pants and began putting on his Jonin gear.

"The boy, sir, he has escaped." I flinched, they've figured it out. Security around here would have tightened then, I need to find a way to escape.

"What!" he yelled. "Mei, I'll be back, but this is important." I noticed the woman called Mei sigh as the Jonin ran out of the room. Once I was sure that no one was within earshot I burst out of the closet, scaring the woman. I quickly locked and bolted the door before drawing my kunai at her.

"Tell me where I am, and who are you people?" I demanded as she moved back to the wall. I was lucky, she wasn't a shinobi. She sat cross-legged and I had almost forgotten the fact that she was naked. I tried my best not to nosebleed or let my face go red but I could still feel my cheeks get warm and I could tell she knew I was blushing.

I handed her a towel but she threw it aside. "Why don't you drop the knife boy, and I'll give you a real treat." She stated patting the bed and her breasts. Oh great, she was the slutty type. I thought to myself. I moved closer to her before slapping her left cheek with all my strength, she was stunned by my actions.

"You whore" I stated "I'm only six years old, stop stalling and give me the information I need."

"Age doesn't matter you know" she laughed. Obviously some people still underestimate me. I moved closer still, I pressed the blade to her neck.

"You must take great pride in your body" I moved the blade down to her left cleavage and sliced the blade. I quickly covered her mouth to stop her from screaming as she placed her hand on it to stop the bleeding. I realized if I want to get out of here alive I'd have to be a cold heartless person.

"Now" I stated her attention flew back to me, now fear was in her eyes "If you don't want to never be able to 'have fun' with a man again, you'll give me the information I need." I placed the blade on her upper thigh and she got the message.

"Alright, okay." She said panicking "you're in a secret base north-east of Konoha, we were asked by someone to kidnap the Hokage's son and hold him for ransom, so while we collect the money he eliminates the Hokage." She said with fear eminent in her voice.

I winced, so they kidnapped me instead? They thought I was the Hokage's son?

"Thanks for the info." I stated as I hit her behind the head and she lost her consciousness.

I looked to the right of the bed. A window was there. It was just what I needed. If the woman's info was correct and if I was in the northeastern parts of the Fire Country and if I was northeast of Konoha, I would have to head southwestwards to reach Konoha – I think. I opened the window and looked around. Thankfully there were no guards. I jumped down and quickly looked around. The terrain was downhill and there was a mountain opposite the fort… I think it looked like a fort.

The yellow sky indicated that the sun was setting, this was good for me as I could make away in the dark and the sun set in the direction of west, so now I knew which way I was going. I sighed thankfully, that I wouldn't have to go up the mountain but to the woods downhill. I stealthily moved away from where I was – the back of the building – and tried to make my way southwards.

However it seemed that luck was not on my side.

"Hey, everyone! I've found the boy!" A guard who had snuck up behind me yelled. From here, things were going to get intense. With stealth no longer on my side, I dashed downhill, ignoring those who saw me. Soon, they all gave chase.

I ran with the adrenaline pumping, I avoided the trees, bushes and shrubs, I moved through the woods with half an army of shinobi chasing after me. I was getting nowhere.

Tired of running I leaped up and began moving from tree to tree. Those following me did the same.

"Bloody Shinobi!" I cursed. Then I remembered the pouch I had stolen. I removed three kunai and three explosive tags and quickly fixed the tags on the kunai.

"Come and get it!" I stopped and turned around to face the shinobi who were after me. I threw one kunai to a high branch, one to a low branch and one straight at them.

The first one exploded, sending falling branches on the shinobi, the second one exploded right under the feet of some of the shinobi, sending them flying, but unfortunately they dodged the last one.

"Crap!" As I turned around to continue fleeing I received a direct punch to my gut. I fell from the high branch, and landed clumsily. In the process I twisted my left ankle.

My head, gut and leg all stung me, I endured it and tried to get up, but my ankle betrayed me. I lay on the ground, defeated as over two dozen shinobi surrounded me.

"Nice try boy, but it looks like your father didn't teach you well enough." One said.

"All of you…" I stated slowly getting up with one leg "Retarded Bastards, I am not the Hokage's Son, even a blind man can tell the diffeference."

"Watch your tone boy!" one had said. I laughed and got up, barely standing.

"Aw shut up you worthless excuse for a shinobi!" I yelled at him "You're all fools who can't tell the difference between the Hokage's son and a mere commoner!"

"The mouth on this kid, his trying to trick us, how stupid do you think we are?"

"Very, very, stupid" I replied with a cocky grin as one of the men walked towards me and was about to hit me.

"No, don't hit him. The boss said we should bring him back unharmed."

"Yeah, you better listen to the pencil neck over there." I stated pointing to the man with the rather long neck, it seemed that I had struck a nerve.

"Screw what the boss said, I'm gonna teach this kid a lesson he'll never forget." He rushed forward at me and punched my gut before i could complete my substitution jutsu. He was faster than I had expected. I was sent crashing into a tree as his men praised him. I got up and held my gut, I stayed quiet and looked intently and the red haired shinobi.

"What's the matter kid? Where's the feisty character I saw a moment ago?" He asked rhetorically.

I smirked "It's under your feet." Before he understood what I meant, the explosive tag went off, the explosion sent my attacker flying with a burnt arm and leg, and also damaged a couple of shinobi that was near him. However it provided a successful cover, as no one could see me slip away with the dust and smoke clouding their vision.

As I limped by three trees I placed my last three explosive tags on them and moved a mile back. Once they went off, I couldn't resist the urge to yell.

"TIMBER!" the trees fell, crushing the shinobi who where to slow to get out of the way. Now, only about six shinobi were left. But I was unlucky, as those six shinobi were all Jonin.

"I've had enough of this crazy kid," I heard one say as he began doing some hand signs.

"Earth Style: Rock Clone Jutsu!" Wait, did he just use Earth style Jutsu? Shinobi of the mist shouldn't be able to use such Jutsu.

Before I could react, a saw what seemed to be a man made of earth rush forward at me. It's arms stretched and punched me in the gut, it hurt like mad as it wasn't skin that struck me, it was something much harder, almost like diamond. Then it continued, attacking every part of my body with punches and kicks, landing each blow before I could react. Before it vanished, it picked me up and tossed me aside, I felt the pain surge throughout my body as I struck a hard rock.

I slumped to the ground, struggling to stay conscious, the six Jonin surrounded me. Just as I was about to be dragged off by one of them, a kunai landed in front of his feet, he jumped back and looked in the direction it was thrown. Following that, a man landed in front of me and faced my attackers. I couldn't make out what was happening, but by the looks of things he was fighting them. Suddenly my world began spinning as for the second time, I went unconscious.

**Sorry, but it felt like this chapter was so long I had to break it into two, and now ironically it feels too short. And to the two… uh… weird anons who reviewed. Thanks for the review but why are you both asking for faster updates when I've only posted one chapter? Awkward... -_-'**


	4. Prologue 3: The Cat Sage & the Rinnegan

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update, I hope this super long chapter makes up for it. Also, in this fan fiction, all I own are OCs and some Jutsu. And seeing as how the story takes place about twenty years **after** the Fourth Shinobi World War, there will be a lot of OCs. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I do not own Naruto, I earn no money from this unless reviews and happiness counts as a form of money.

_Ken's POV_

My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light; once again I was in territory I didn't recognize. It seemed that I was inside some sort of cave. I looked in front of me, there were two campfires. One had fish roasting on top of it and the other, there was a small kettle. I was inside a cave, and noticed that it was nightfall now. I also realized that my shirt was off and that I was bandaged, surprisingly I saw traces of blood on my bandages. I didn't even know I was bleeding. I tried to get up but my sides hurt like hell.

"Don't try to get up, you where bleeding pretty badly and lost almost four pints of blood". A man walked in and sat opposite the two camp fires. He removed the kettle from the fire and poured the liquid in it into a cup. I looked at this man; he had spiky snow-white hair, wore a large blue shirt and black fingerless gloves to match and also had a giant summoning scroll on his back. He wore white pants and wooden sandals. His most astonishing feature was his cat-like eyes, fangs, and his right cheeks which had a scar that looked like whisker-marks.

"Jasmine Tea?" he asked as he handed me the cup, to which a gratefully accepted. I took the cup and slowly sipped the tea. It was delicious, as Jasmine Tea is my favorite in the whole world.

He removed the roasting fish and handed it to me, and then he quickly put another on the fire and poured some of his tea on it, reducing the flames and giving it a pleasant and very unique aroma.

I studied the man once more, he didn't look like a shinobi of the hidden mist, he didn't even look like a shinobi.

"…Thank you for saving me." I bowed as I munched into the roasted fish he had given me enjoying the taste. I noticed that he looked at me weirdly and it made me feel uneasy.

"Who are you?" he asked me as took more of his tea.

"I am…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know who he was. "…just a traveler".

He frowned "You're too young to be travelling alone, you have a ninja pouch but no ninja headband so if you're not a ninja, why would a normal five year old boy be travelling through the woods alone?"

I shrugged "I'm six years old."

"I can sense when people lie, so answer my question, who are you?"

I sighed "I am Kenji Genjiro, but just call me Ken. I am not a shinobi, in fact I am not even in the ninja academy."

"You are from Konoha?" he asked and I simply nodded.

"Genjiro… of course now I know why you look so familiar. I knew your father Kenta Genjiro and I know of your brother Ryu."

I looked at him sternly "How did you know my father?" I asked.

"We fought together during the Fourth Shinobi world war." I simply nodded. If that were so it would mean he was a Konoha shinobi, I should count myself lucky.

"Great!" I stated, he looked at me puzzled "If you are from the hidden leaf village you can take me back home, I was kidnapped by some people who mistook me for the Hokage's son."

"I cannot take you back to Konoha" he stated.

"Why not?"

"I left Konoha for a reason, it's none of your concern, but for as long as I live, without the Hokage's permission I cannot enter the leaf."

I sighed. Just my luck.

"But" I perked up; at least there was a 'but'. "How about I train you? Just give you some lightweight training that will make you give Jonin ranked shinobi a run for their money?"

The offer was tempting, very tempting. "By the way, who are you?" I asked.

"You do not recognize me?" he asked. I simply shook my head.

He smirked before getting up, "I am a high ranking shinobi in the hidden leaf, granted by the fifth Hokage Tsunade, I am a member of the Great rank Sannin. The Neko Sage, Jiraiko!" as if to add to his overdramatic self praise, two tigers appeared in a flash of lightning and roared loudly.

_And I thought the Sannin where supposed to be modest_… Perhaps the first generation was more modest.

It was the wish of the Fifth Hokage that an elite group of Jonin revived the rank of Sannin. The first generation was Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya, the second generation was Runo, Homura and… Jiraiko. A thought occurred to me.

"Are you by any chance related to Jiraiya?" His face almost went pale as I mentioned the name. The tigers vanished as he sat back down.

"He was my father's cousin."

"I see." Was all I could manage to say, but it did explain how he easily overpowered six Jonin without as much as a scratch on him.

"Enough about that, let's get down to business." He brought out a huge scroll and rolled it in front of me.

"I will teach you the Summoning Technique." He stated. "Write your name." I glanced at him, then at the scroll then back at him. I bit my finger hard until it started bleeding then I wrote my name on a space available on the scroll.

"Good". He stated before rolling the scroll back and putting it in its case. "Now follow me." He got up and began walking deeper into the cave, I put on my half torn shirt and struggled to get up. Once I was up, my knees still felt like jelly and my ankle wasn't hurting as much as before. I began following him slowly. We walked deeper into the cave and he brought out a torch. Finally he stopped. We had reached a dead end.

"It's a dead end." I muttered.

"A ninja must see through deception." He stated and began doing some hand signs.

"I'm not a ninja, at least not yet anyway" I mumbled to myself. By the time he was done with the handsigns, a portal appeared and he walked through it. I quickly followed him and looked back as I saw the portal vanish.

"Behold! The beauty!" As I looked forward, I felt my jaw drop. In front of me was a luscious valley filled with trees and fruits, a small waterfall which had more fish in it than I could count. A fresh smelling air and giant statues of all the feline races, something told me I wasn't in the fire country anymore.

"Now we go and meet the chief of the entire feline race."

"Wa… What! Why are we going to do that?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The Feline summoning technique is much more difficult to use and complex to learn, not to mention the long process involved. But in the end, it's power and ability is more than that of the toad, hawk or even ninken summons."

I sighed, I'm sure everyone was worried about me by now. "Let's just get this over with so I can head back home."

We reached a gate of a palace which had "Leader" written on top of it. I breathed heavily as we entered into the palace I kept my head down, not sure what I would see.

"High Lion Elder it is truly an honor to be here again" I looked up, stunned as I saw a giant lion before me, it's fur was silver and sparkled in my eyes. Jiraiko and I bowed. And I looked up, unflinchingly.

"I bring you, a child who wishes to learn the ways of the feline".

"Is this true boy?" I flinched, the lion spoke.

"Yes, uh… elder. I wish to learn the discipline and culture of your kind."

"I see. Do you accept all the conditions wagered unto you?" I glanced at Jiraiko and he nodded at me.

"Yes I Accept." I didn't know why but I felt as though I might end up regretting this later on.

"Very well." He looked at me fiercely as his eyes flashed blue. "I see. You are now granted the ability to summon the felines in my Kingdom, and as part of the contract, you will now be accompanied by your lifetime feline partner.

"What?!" I yelled, already regretting it. A young cheetah cub walked forward, it had silver studded eyes and a striped tail.

"Thank you, Lion Elder, it is best we were on our way now." As if Jiraiko could read my mind he covered my mouth and dragged me out of the Castle. And the Cheetah cub followed.

"You didn't tell me any of this! If I had known, there was no way I would have signed that stupid summoning contract!"

"Calm down. It is going to be worth your while. Let's start training, we have at least two weeks of work, that is if you are a fast learner."

"Two weeks! I can't stay here that long!" I was getting really mad.

"Don't worry, time moves quicker here, a barrier prevents us from aging also. So an hour here is only a minute in outside this valley." The cheetah cub said "By the way, the name's Shima."

Knowing that fact, I calmed down, "My name is Kenji; Kenji Genjiro, but please call me Ken".

"Nice meeting you Ken, I can't wait to begin our training".

I sighed "I wish I could say the same".

I woke up sweating and panting heavily. It was evening, and I was back in the cave where I met Jiraiko. I looked at my wristwatch; it was just one day after I had been kidnapped. I was still wearing my normal clothes and I was bandaged, the only difference is, the bandage was on my head. Was it all a dream? No it couldn't have been. It felt too real.

_Of course it was real, do you think your six year old imagination is great enough to have imagined all that? On second thought, don't answer that._

I looked around. No one in sight, but that voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Shima?" I asked rhetorically.

_The one and only; do you remember what happened?_

In a flash, a thousand images filled my mind. I remembered everything, three weeks of training, images of several powerful Jutsu and techniques and a new Taijutsu style that I learned, and of course the trademark feline abilities, using a technique, Shima had entered my subconscious and therefore gained access to my thoughts and I gained access to his abilities and powers. Unfortunately a whole lot of perverted things where among the images.

"What happened?"

_You completed the intermediate training but passed out from chakra exhaustion. Your head struck a rock and you had a concussion, you were out for six days, so Jiraiko brought you back here._

As I got up and realized that there was a ninja pouch attached to my pants. I removed a Kunai from it and used it to cut off the bandages. I wasn't bleeding anymore and I wanted to get back to the leaf.

As I walked out of the cave I saw Jiraiko walking towards me.

"Good you're awake." He said "The people I have been tracking down are in a town about 1600 miles away, I followed them immediately I had the chance and decided to track them to their hideout."

"Did you say sixteen hundred miles? How could you have gone there and back in less than one day?" I asked, not believing his story.

"Well, I'm not really here, I mean I am here but I'm not here." I didn't understand what he meant.

_He meant you're talking to a Shadow Clone, genius._

_"I knew that!"_ I thought to myself, knowing now that Shima could read my thoughts.

"Here" the Jiraiko Shadow clone walked up to me and handed me a piece of paper. "It's a map of where you are now and how to get back to the leaf. With your level of training, I don't think travelling alone is going to be a problem for you."

I nodded.

"Good, well from here on you have to train by yourself and with yourself, but I'm sure you'll pick up some things quickly if you train with Shima. It was good having you as a student, even if it was for only twelve hours." He grinned.

"I will miss you too" I bowed "Jiraiko-Sensei." With those last words, the shadow clone vanished.

With Jiraiko gone, I began following the map to get back to the Leaf. I walked through some bushes before I began leaping from tree to tree. I was faster and stronger than ever before.

"So Ken, tell me why can't you use your Rinnegan yet?" I stopped in my tracks and paused.

"I don't know. I've never been able to access it before; most of the time I believe I don't even have it."

"Unusual, well most Doujutsu are only activated when the wielder is in a moment of extreme anger, grief or the rarest one, joy."

"Maybe that's why." I said to myself as I continued leaping through the trees. However something caught my attention, far off in the distance, it was a battle between shinobi. I saw one of them using water style Jutsu and another using wind style Jutsu.

_Hey Ken, do you want to borrow my eyes and see what's going on?_

"Sure."

_Okay then,_ **_Eye of the Cat._**

(A/N: Anytime any new or invented Jutsu from Ken is stated, an explanation of the Jutsu will follow like below.)

**_Eye of the Cat_**

**This is a Jutsu which temporarily allows the user to see through objects, see in the dark and see things far away with the distance limit being 70yrds. **

**The only difference between this Jutsu and the Byakugan is that even with the Jutsu activated, the user cannot see the chakra pressure points, or the chakra circulatory system.**

After I closed my eyes and reopened them, my vision wasn't colored anymore instead it was in grayscale. About 50 miles away, lead and mist shinobi were fighting. What caught my attention was the fact that several shinobi were dead and there were only three leaf shinobi left and about six mist shinobi. The mist had used their signature Hidden Mist Jutsu to cloud the vision of their enemies. However, one of the smooth black-haired Kuniochi who was fighting caught my eye.

"Mother!" I couldn't believe it, my mother was there, it was an amazing stroke of luck.

_Luck nothing, if you look closely enough you will realize that those are the same shinobi who attacked and kidnapped you, my guess is your mother came to rescue you, but it seems that she's a bit outnumbered._

I looked on and saw as the other two leaf shinobi fell.

"Oh no, I have to help her!"

_Have you lost your mind? You're mother is a trained Jonin, and you are not even an academy student, even if a Sannin trained you for three weeks, do you think you are strong enough to take out six Jonin?!_

"Well there's only one way to find out." I started moving to the direction of the battle until I had entered the fog.

"**Wind Style: Standing Hurricane**!" That was my mother's voice, and it was also her Jutsu. I quickly hid behind a tree. My Panther Vision Jutsu was still activated so I could see what was going on.

The Standing Hurricane had killed one of the enemy shinobi and it had cleared the fog, making the enemies visible.

I saw my mother wielding her dual-diamond swords. It was what made her so famous, the sword could cut through anything, and the best part was that it couldn't break, bend or rust. Chakra could be channeled through them and then you could use them to send out elemental Jutsu.

An enemy charged with his kunai, she blocked it with her right sword, while battling off another enemy. However while she was preoccupied, a shinobi with a sword charged at her from behind.

"Shima, it's time!"

_Normal POV_

Su struggled against the overpowering mist shinobi, one lunged at her from the front and she quickly raised her right sword to stop him. Another one attacked from the right, and she kicked the first one in the gut and raised her two swords to stop her second attacker.

However she quickly realized the two where only decoys. She pushed the second attacker back and turned around, a blade was about to slice off her neck, however, it was stopped by a sound. It was a familiar sound, one that echoed like the chirpings of a thousand birds.

Kenji appeared in her front in a flash of blue lightning; his hand was filled with electricity and was the cause of the noise.

"**Chidori**!" He yelled as he thrust his arm forward, effortlessly slicing the sword in two and impaling the assailant in the chest. As he removed his arm the assailant fell to the ground, dead. Once the noise was gone and the Jutsu as well, his had was covered in the enemies blood.

He turned around to look at his mother. "Mom, are you okay?" His eyes were not their normal blue color, it was a mixture of black and yellow, and they looked, cat-like.

_Ken's POV_

My first thought after removing my arm from the man was simple. I had killed someone. This was the first time I had killed someone, and it just had to be a Jonin from the hidden mist.

I turned around to look at my mother "Mom, are you okay?" She looked at me, disbelief, concern and shock in her eyes.

"Where have you been? What happened to you?" she asked firmly.

"I kind of met with the cat-sage Jiraiko and he thought me some stuff."

"That old pervert, no way!" her doubt increased.

_Hey, kid, why don't you save the family reunions for when you don't have four angry shinobi after you?!_

_"Sure, sure."_

"Mom, let's get out of here!"

She nodded, but as we turned our backs, we saw eight clones of a red-headed shinobi. By their movement patterns, I recognized them; they where Rock Clones of the same shinobi who almost killed me.

We bought leaped back; I quickly brought out a kunai and wrapped an explosive seal to it. I threw the Kunai at the clones. The explosion destroyed them successfully, but however we had been deceived by our enemies.

As I landed my left foot got stuck in the earth. As I tried to remove it my other foot got stuck. The next thing I know, I'm down to my neck in the earth.

"You fell right into my Quicksand Pit Jutsu."

I saw my mother rush forward to try to get me out.

"No mom, stay where you are. If you come over here you'll get stuck too, just try to beat them then maybe the Jutsu will break."

"Nice try boy, but there is no way you can win."

"Says who?" My mother asked.

"Says me" A tall hooded man walked up from behind followed by a young woman in a blue kimono and an archer whose face was painted red.

"Who are you?" she asked as she turned to face him, but he raised his palm high, revealing an eye with a crescent moon on it.

As soon as she saw the eye, she froze.

"I-I c-can't m-move!"

"Don't bother, it's my special Bloodline. Until nightfall you will be unable to move, unless of course you can kill me before then." He snickered.

"You must be the one that wanted to assassinate the Hokage, it turns out the two idiots who were sent to kidnap his son, kidnapped the wrong kid." Said the red-headed Jonin.

"What! Idiots!" the man yelled.

"So what do we do now?" the mist shinobi asked.

"We can't leave any traces, evidence or witnesses. Kill the woman and the boy".

I gulped. I couldn't free my hands to use some sort of jutsu and I was tight as the quicksand had turned back to rock solid earth.

"Shima, is there a way out of this?"

I'm afraid not, unless you can somehow get your hand free, there's nothing I can do."

I watched with horror as the archer stepped forward, he raised his crossbow and set the arrow.

"Mother, move, duck, do something!"

"I'm s-sorry, Ken." For the first time in my life, tears streamed down my eyes. "N-no!" I watched as the archer clicked the crossbow, the arrow flew forward and struck her in the chest.

"MOTHER!" I yelled. She fell to the ground and I simply put my head down.

"Stop crying you wimpy brat, we all die, sooner or later." The red haired shinobi said. "Hey, why don't you shoot another arrow."

"It is pointless, the arrow is filled with poison, she'll die very shortly." The cold voice sent shivers down my spine, but something in my clicked I felt rage, unbelievable rage.

"No I meant shut the brat up, he's been a real pest."

"Very, well. Go ahead" the hooded man said, and for some reason, I simply laughed, then all of a sudden, everywhere went blank.

_Normal POV_

"He's laughing?" One of the shinobi asked.

"Most people do random things at the face of death, perhaps he will accept it better this way."

However the laughter continued, it became higher and higher, and sounded mor scarier and demonic.

"**I WILL KILL YOU ALL! Not even your ashes will be found for your burial**!" Kenji yelled. Most of them took it as an empty threat, but others could feel his chakra changing.

"**I WILL AVENGE MY MOTHER AND KILL YOU ALL!**" As he yelled a powerful explosion emitted from the spot where he once was. He stood with his head down in the middle of all his enemies.

"Impossible!" Said the redhead.

He laughed diabolically sending shivers down Jonin and S-Rank Criminals alike.

Slowly he raised his head, and everyone gasped. His eyes where purple with swirls in them. He possessed, the Rinnegan.

"Let's kill the boy and take his eyes!" The redhead yelled and charged forward.

Kenji moved quicker than all his adversaries put together, he lunged at the red head and punched him in the nose, the head of the shinobi flew several feet from the punch and the body plopped to the ground.

_Unbelievable! I have heard tales of the power of the Rinnegan but I never imagined this, he beheaded the ninja with a single punch,_ thought the Archer.

Kenji quickly began some hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Dome Shield Jutsu!**" Immediately after doing so, a dome of water covered his mother's body and also protected him.

"**Fire Style: Rain of Hell!**"

**Fire Style: Rain of Hell**

**A Forbidden Jutsu, Forbidden for changing the laws of nature and damage to oneself, the Jutsu is inescapable and if tried to escape will only expand. It causes the clouds to rain fire which is as powerful as an Ameratsu, only the user of the Jutsu can stop it when activated, it will burn anything in its path if not stopped, for ten hours.**

He shot a fireball into the sky which then blended with the clouds, suddenly it started raining. But it wasn't normal rain. The liquid which fell burned everyone but Kenji and his mother because they were protected by the Water Dome shield.

"What is this!" the masked man yelled as he tried to shield himself but was getting burnt terribly.

"It's liquid fire, it'll burn you until even your ashes are gone. Only I can stop it. I promised I would kill you and not even your ashes would be found didn't I?" Said the boy.

Kenji turned his hands in the air twice and the rain of liquid fire ended, he had only done this because the Water Dome Shield would not sustain much longer.

Kenji began doing more hand signs. "Stop the boy before he kills us all!"

As he had reached the third to last hand sign he spoke up "I am afraid… It" he did his second hand sign "is…" and finally the last one. "Finished."

"**Lightning Style: Death by Thunder**!" he struck the ground with his right palm then raised it to the air. The sky darkened several Thunderbolts fell from the sky and struck all of his enemies consecutively. By the time they were done, only the ashes of his enemies remained, and eventually the wind came along and blew them away.

"**I have fulfilled my promise, it is time to leave.**" Kenji's eyes returned to normal and he immediately fell to the ground.

_Ken's POV_

I sat up, dazed and confused. What had happened? I looked around, the landscape was completely destroyed and there were ashes of everything everywhere.

"Shima, what happened?"

_I am confused as well, for about thirty minutes you weren't yourself, your chakra was different even your thoughts where different, it was like you where possessed…_

I shook my head then I remembered my mother, I rushed towards her. She was still lyin on the floor.

"Mother, are you okay? Speak to me! I will take you back to the village, you'll get better."

"N-no Ken, it's t-too l-late. T-the p-poison has gone to deep." She coughed up little blood.

"No, don't say that , you can still make it!" Tears reformed in my eyes and I did my best to hold them back.

"KEN!" she stated, half yelling.

"Just listen, please." She said and I simply nodded.

"Take my swords, they are now yours, my things are also yours. I may have not gotten to see you grow up to become a wonderful man, but know that it isn't your fault." She raised her hand which was covered in her blood she placed them on my cheeks.

"Your father, would be proud of you. As am I, I love Ken. Remember that, and remember, I will always be with you."

It was too much to take, the tears flowed down. I sobbed bitterly.

"A-also," she said coughing "Tell your brother and sister that I love them too, my only regret in life is being unable to see you grow up to be as good as a man your father was." She sat up slowly, with her blood she wrote something on my forehead, then she kissed it.

"Remember this…" She coughed up a lot of blood staining my clothes "I will always love you, as a mother loves her child."

Her back arched back involuntary and her eyes went blood red then she laid flat on her back not moving, I knew then, that she was truly dead. My hand went over her eyes and closed it.

I rested my head on her chest and did what any six-year-old boy would do in the situation… I wept.

**Chapter End**

**Wow, I had to take a breather after typing this chapter, Poor Ken, losing your mother like that.**

**Anyway, I do not own Fire Style: Rain of Hell, it belongs to darkninja20 and I hope he doesn't mind that I tweaked the Jutsu a bit. So once again, please Review, and let me know if there is any way I can improve on my writing.**

**P.S. Don't forget to review and no flames please!**


	5. Evil Uchiha, Best Friend & Drunk Ninja

**E/N(Editor's Note)**: Hi there! This is Suzy here and my twin brother has given me full access to his account, now poor Jason - yes that is "_Kakashi's Maste_r's" real name, caught the flu and is sick in bed for a week, and school reopens next week, so he'll be really busy. He asked me to post up today's update but it felt too plain and boring 'cause he typed it with a head-cold at three am - isn't he dedicated?- So i spiced things up a bit with my favorite Naruto pairing, Naruhina. Also, two new OC's are here! *trumphet blows*

Now the new OCs get to do the disclaimer.

Daisuke: Jason and Suzy do not own Naruto and do not gain any money from this.

Danoshori: Daisuke you're hogging the Disclaimer, you'd better prepare to have your jimmies rustled!

Everyone: *Sweat drops*

**Author**: Also, today's special thanks goes to Oplindenfep for his super funny OC and Sco23 for his (I'm assuming you're both boys so feel free to sue me if i'm wrong) totally awesome OC. I think i'll use them in every chapter of this story, they are just that good.

xo0oxo0ox

_Ken's POV_

_So what do we do now?" the mist shinobi asked._

_"We can't leave any traces, evidence or witnesses. Kill the woman and the boy"._

_I gulped. I couldn't free my hands to use some sort of jutsu and I was tight as the quicksand had turned back to rock solid earth._

_I watched with horror as the archer stepped forward, he raised his crossbow and set the arrow._

_"Mother, move, duck, do something!"_

_"I'm s-sorry, Ken." For the first time in my life, tears streamed down my eyes. "N-no!" I watched as the archer clicked the crossbow, the arrow flew forward and struck her in the chest._

"_MOTHER!"_

I woke up, sweaty and panting heavily. I couldn't believe it.

"It's been nine stupid years and I'm still having that nightmare."

I walked out of my bedroom on the cool wooden floor and moved to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water, removed the cap and finished it all in one gulp; I proceeded to throw the bottle in the trash can and went back into my room. It was six-thirty in the morning. It was pointless to go back and try to sleep, even if it was on a Saturday.

I sighed.

I walked up to the bathroom door and knocked, making sure my sister wasn't in there, I didn't want a repeat of last month's incident. Since that day, even my own sister called me pervert.

Thankfully, it was empty.

After a quick shower and after I had freshened up and changed into a dark blue T-shirt and brown shorts. I carried my backpack out with me even though there was no school, I planned on going to the Training Grounds. After a mile of walking I was really admiring the beauty of a spring morning, the birds where singing, frogs where croaking and people where getting ready for their day. As I reached the fork in the road which led to the training grounds, something caught my attention.

"Kenji! Help!" I turned and saw my best friend Daisuke running up to me. Though I'd never admit it, Daisuke Yanagi was not only my best friend; he was also my only friend. He had short black cornrows style hair, was about five feet tall, and he had black colored eyes. He wore a maroon jumpsuit with Columbia blue stripes on both sides, Columbia blue sandals and Columbia blue hitae-ate on his head. He also wore the kanji sign for "laugh" on the front of his shirt.

"What is it?" I asked as he reached me panting and out of breath.

"No time to explain, but they're after me again!"

"They?" I pondered, the only people inside the Leaf village that would be after him was…

"There he is!" I turned, a group of girls about twelve in number spotted Daisuke and ran in our direction. Not this again, I sighed. Daisuke wasn't afraid of girls, in fact he could pretty easily overpower all of them, but he has a mindset which says he should never hit a girl.

So he invented a technique which allows him to tickle them into submission, it worked on all sorts of girls, even the non-ticklish ones. The only disadvantage is that he has to concentrate a lot to tickle one specific person or part of a person, and if his concentration is broken, the jutsu would affect almost everyone near the target, or tickle every part of the target's body. And when I say every part, I mean it, it could tickle the most fetish of parts. I almost had a nosebleed thinking of it, too bad Daisuke knows of my slight problem of being a pervert, otherwise he would have taught me the technique himself. However most of the girls don't like being tickled and labeled him an acarophile – I still don't know what that means – for it, so they always chase him to give him a taste of his own medicine or beat him to a pulp for tickling them.

"Let's get out of here!" he called to me. Before I could respond, he dragged me towards the Training Ground, which was good as I was heading there anyways. Daisuke was a whole lot stronger than he looked, because I was wearing my weights, which meant I was carrying 77 times my own weight, and he could still drag me around like a ragdoll. However something occurred to me.

"Hold up Daisuke," I said realizing an easier way to escape.

"What? We have to run, why are you stopping?" he said, slightly irritated.

"They are after you, not me" I stated matter-of-factly, but it came out worse than I intended and made it sound like I was abandoning him.

"Yeah…" he stated, slowly.

"So, use your Henshin and turn into someone they are not after." I added.

"Oh, well I would have done that but…" suddenly we where interrupted by a kunai which almost got pierced into Daisuke's head. We both spun around, looking in the direction it was thrown. Only then did it occur to me that we where now on the training grounds. I looked to see a young girl, about my age, with long black hair which was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a jacket over fishnet armor along with a silver shorts, one was all the way down to her knee why the other one was rolled up and stopped mid thigh, allowing her fishnet pants to be revealed. On the side of her right arm, a leaf headband was attached. The most stunning feature about the girl was her eyes, her red eyes which showed a semi-matured Sharingan.

I almost smirked. Almost.

Daisuke noticed the eyes as the Sharingan, and immediately bowed. I however acted unimpressed, which wasn't difficult as I really wasn't impressed.

"Suki Uchiha, we meet again." I stated grinning; the girl looked at me as though she had never seen me in her life.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I was taken aback; apparently she didn't have long term memory.

"You don't remember me?" I asked unsure if she was serious or not, her blank expression was hard to read. "I am Kenji Genjiro" I stated proudly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," I said dryly.

"Ah yes, you where the little boy who almost went insane after his mother died in battle and carried her corpse back to the village" she said without sympathy or human emotion. It took all of my willpower not to rush at her and stab her with a kunai. Daisuke rose up and looked at me worriedly; he knew that the only thing in the world that would make me angry was when someone would mention my mother.

"You talk as if it is casual; unless you want to go numb I suggest you keep your lips shut." I snapped at her, and she merely glared at me.

"Perhaps you might remember this." I sigh before silently calling the name of a jutsu. _Tongue of the Cat_ jutsu!

"_My father got angry with me that I couldn't use the simplest of Jutsu, he wants me to become a powerful Kunoichi even stronger than the Fifth Hokage. But I couldn't do anything he asked me to and when I fell into this pit he didn't help me out, saying that I was too weak and helpless._" I perfectly mimicked her when she was six years old and didn't make a single flaw.

Her eyes widened, apparently now she remembered me, clear and vivid.

"Shut up!" she barked "Even if you where stronger than me then, right now I am a Genin while you are still in the academy, I have gained power and you have nothing. You could have graduated long ago if you weren't such a loser and couldn't accept the fact that your mother was gone. If you where strong, maybe you could have stopped her death, but then again if she was ever any good, she would have survived!" I totally lost it. I charged forward with a punch but she effortlessly caught my hand and kicked me in the ribs, before throwing be back.

"Kenji!" Daisuke came by my side and helped me up. I looked up at her, glaring angrily.

"Just look at you" she mocked "You're weak and pathetic; perhaps I should put you out of your misery."

"Alright bitch, you're asking for it!" Daisuke had spoken up. He was about to use his Henshin when I stopped him.

"No, I'll handle her." I got up and looked down, by eyes were covered by my black bangs.

"I once thought we could be friends, I thought we could be allies, after I saved you from that pit, I thought I had earned a friend. But now I know, all Uchiha are destined to be evil."

"What!" she rushed at me, intending to punch me in the face. "How dare you insult my clan?" she asked. I caught her fist effortlessly and replied. "How dare _you_ insult my mother?"

_Normal P.O.V_

The group of twelve girls who had been chasing Daisuke had stopped, not because they had forgetting what Daisuke did, but because they saw the top female Genin, Suki Uchiha brawling with the top male Academy student Kenji Genjiro. This was the type of match you could only dream of. However one of the girls wasn't sure who to side. Mina Namikaze. The Hokage's daughter wasn't sure to side her old time best friend, or her secret crush.

Suki Uchiha tried to free her hand from the boy's grip, but it was pointless as he had an iron grip.

"Do you want to see how weak I am?" he asked, a slightly demonic aura around his voice.

"If you're asking for a spar, then you'd better be prepared to die."

Suki attempted to punch Kenji's face with her free hand, but he quickly caught it. She had expected this, with her two arms held in place she lifted her feet up and proceeded to give him a series of swift kicks, every kick connected, sending the boy soaring through the air to bash into a tree.

He didn't move once he had connected to the tree, but had been knocked out cold.

No one could believe what they had just seen, he had been beaten and outmatched so easily. It was like pitting a Chihuahua against a three headed dragon.

_Suki's POV_

As I had expected, the boy was out cold. He was weak and worthless, I still didn't understand why the Hokage had said he was strong and special. His friend had ran to his side and I noticed that some girls from the Academy had watched us. It should teach them the superiority of females, and the strength of the Uchiha. However my Sharingan noticed that something was wrong, as the boy touched Kenji, his body vanished into a puff of white smoke.

"The shadow clone technique!" Before I could raise my guard up, two hands rose up from the earth, they clasped on to my feet and dragged me under. Before I knew what happened, I was up to my neck in earth and the boy stood in front of me, with cold, bloodlust eyes.

"Not so tough now are you?" he said with sheer scorn.

"Wait and see" I stated. Unleashing chakra from my fists and feet, I burst out of the earth and charged forward at him, my chakra enhanced strength giving me the advantage. But with every blow, he somehow managed to find a way to counter it.

"Screw Taijutsu" I muttered, before I began doing some hand signs.

Ken's POV

I knew the match would only get worse when she started those hand signs. Before I could think of a strategy she yelled out.

"Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball jutsu!" I was too close to dodge the incoming giant fireball which raced in my direction.

Shima, do you have a plan?

Right now the best thing to use would be a water style technique, but since you don't know any I suggest using your mother's technique.

I thought about it, using those techniques would be deadly to people nearby, so I had another plan, one of my mother's strongest technique, although it was a short to mid ranged one, it would be my best option.

Snapping back to reality, I leaped into the sky clearly dodging the giant fire ball. However I was not out of danger yet, I heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping and noticed that Suki had a Chidori charged up. And while in the air, I charged up the technique that my mother had taught me. I focused my chakra into my palm, and then a glowing green/blue icy sphere appeared.

As I fell I put my palm in front of me, while Suki had leaped up with her Chidori. I noticed how everywhere and everything moved in slow motion, then I remembered an important fact that my mother had taught me about this move. She told me I should never use it unless absolutely necessary and that it could kill the target. But it was too late for that now.

Normal POV

Everyone looked at the awesome sight, everyone wondered who would win and who might die. However, luck didn't smile upon them. A Jonin-level shinobi who had witnessed the whole thing finally intercepted. The shinobi was about six foot tall, he had dark blue hair and his eyes where brown. The man leaped into the middle of the charging shinobi and held their wrists, before spinning and throwing them aside. Both were surprised by the sudden shinobi who had appeared out of nowhere and moved faster than they could blink, which was a surprise because the man looked slightly chubby.

Suki had crashed into a tree with her Chidori making a large hole in the tree. The angry black-haired shinobi looked over to her enemy only to realize the type of damage his own move did. For the next fifty feet from where he was located, every object was frozen solid. Then suddenly, the ice broke and so did the objects encased in it. Trees, plants, and even grass, there was not a single living thing left in that path. She tried not to show her nervousness, if the Jonin hadn't interrupted them, she would most likely be dead right now.

The man stood with a bottle of beer in his hand. He took a large gulp before looking at the two.

"Shinobi aren't allowed to kill each other" he stated half-jokingly. He then walked up to Suki.

"You're a Genin, the Hokage can demote you to civilian status if you attack anyone. Try to keep it in mind." He stated before taking another large gulp of his beer.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked the chubby man angrily.

He simply stared at her before laughing "I am Danoshori Izanaku, master of the drunken arts, and future head of the Izanaku clan." He stated bowing.

"There is no such clan, and you're just a confused drunkard" she stated irritably.

"Don't go rustlin' my jimmies young lady or I'll tell the Hokage what just happened here."

"Fine" she grumbled before looking over to Kenji, "The next time we meet in a match, it won't be in your favors, I promise you that." She swiftly left the Training grounds which was now half destroyed.

Danoshori walked up to Kenji and Daisuke, before looking over to Kenji.

"That was some real talent I saw out there, here have a bottle on me" he said as he handed Kenji a bottle of beer.

"Thanks, but I'm too young to drink, it's standard Konoha code that you are up to eighteen years old first."

"Pay no mind to those codes; they're just trying to rustle your jimmies!"

"Rustle my what now?"

"Never mind" he grinned reverently. "Just get this to your brother." He said as he handed a parcel to Kenji.

"I hope we get to meet again someday." He stated before vanishing via the Body Flicker technique.

_Ken's POV_

I was exhausted from the fight, and I had a few scratches and bruises but there was no major injury. I didn't even notice when the twelve girls who we had been running from surrounded us, I thought they where going to attack Daisuke, but was I in for a shocker when they all surrounded me.

"Wow Ken, you're so strong!" one said

"Will you teach me how to use those moves?" another asked

"No, teach me the Shadow Clone technique!" said a blue haired girl.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I gulped as another one asked me.

"No me!"

"Daisuke help!" I yelled out. My friend had dragged me out from the group of crazy fan girls.

We dashed downhill until we met a fork in the road.

"Let's split up, they can't chase us both!" he stated.

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

I took the right turn and he took the left. It was just my luck that they had all followed me. I climbed onto the roofs of some of the buildings and dashed into the nearest window I could find.

"**_Ghost of the Cat Jutsu_**" I muttered as I dived into a window. I looked down and di saw that I was transparent.

**Ghost of the Cat Jutsu**

**This is a special Jutsu which allows the user to become invincible, and make it seem as if the user does not exist. While the user is invincible, he or she cannot be seen by the Byakugan, cannot be sniffed out by Inuzuka or ninken, cannot be heard and can temporary walk through objects or be passed through as though he were not there. The user's Chakra signature is also hidden; the Jutsu works for only two hour a day. The downside of this jutsu is that the User cannot walk through walls and if the user speaks, he or she can be heard.**

I decided I would stay hidden for the next couple of hours until everything dies down. I checked my wristwatch and realized that it was already 5pm. It shocked me because I knew that I had left home by 9am, and had met Daisuke by 11:30am, so how long did I spend fighting that demon? Six hours! It definitely didn't feel like it.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized something, when I saw the picture of the fourth Hokage and his Wife on the wall, and also of the great Sannin Jiraiya, and of the current Hokage and his wife I instantly realized where I was. I would have face-palmed myself if I could.

Great going Kenji, of all the houses in Konoha, you just happen to stumble into the Hokage's mansion.

I was about to leave as quickly as I came, but something I saw stopped me, the Hokage's wife sat on a chair and was reading a book. The Hokage's wife was Hinata Hyuga, she had purple hair, and the Hyuga signature pupil-less lavender eyes. She wore a white kimono which had several flower patterns on them.

I knew that if I ran my footsteps could be heard, even though Jiraiko said the Byakugan couldn't detect me in this technique I was not going to risk that chance. I prayed that she would get up to go and do something, but for the next fifty minutes she sat there reading her book. I knew that I only had seventy minutes left before the jutsu automatically dispelled.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I was overjoyed. She quickly got up and opened the door, I was about to make a break for it but my heart skipped a beat seeing who had entered the mansion.

The Hokage himself walked into the living room and placed his hat and coat on the coat rack. I prayed he wouldn't notice me.

"You're back so soon." She stated as her husband sat on the sofa and stretched his legs.

"Ah, it's good to be home. The one thing I hate about being the Hokage is all the paperwork I have to do, I was so stressed out so I decided I needed a break and I closed early for the day so I could come home and relax." His wife nodded and simply smiled as she went into the kitchen to probably get some food for him.

I cursed silently, my luck was getting worse and worse.

"Where is Mina?" he asked looking around for his daughter.

"She's not in, I think she went to meet some of her friends and will be sleeping over at their house." I watched as she returned to the living room.

"Really?" he stated though it came out more like a question. "Looks like we have the night to ourselves then,

He got up and moved towards his wife, he put his arms around her before carrying her around, bridal style.

I smiled but felt sad in a way, this was the same thing my dad used to do to my mom. Now they're both gone.

I watched as he kissed his wife passionately. I knew things were going to get worse for me now. And as she kissed him back, the next thing I know, they're on the sofa making out like a couple of teenagers. I began slowly scooting away, if I was caught I would probably be executed. And even though I was a pervert, there's nothing fun in watching two adults make out. The moans of the Hokage's wife was making me nosebleed, but I ignored it and began scooting away.

"How about we continue this in the bedroom?" the Hokage asked. I didn't hear a reply so I guessed she either nodded yes or shook her head no. He proceeded to carry her out of the living room and I heard them march upstairs.

I am telling you that I had never felt more relieved in my life. With them gone, I leaped out of the open window in the living room and proceeded to head home. This was one day I wanted totally wiped out from my memory. Once the coast was clear, I dispelled the Jutsu and proceeded home.

Once I got home and opened the door I was in for the greatest shock I had received this month. My sister Kuna was throwing a slumber party. Every girl who had chased me was in my house, having a pillow fight. No one had noticed me so I quickly left. I decided I would rather sleep at Daisuke's place or at least camp out in the woods.

Halfway to his place I took the wrong turn and ended up deep in the forest and at the canyon border of Konoha. As I turned to get back on track I was confronted by three women.

The first had black hair long hair which was smooth, she was slim, fair and had no clothing on except a single blue tank top and a tight fishnet miniskirt also, her ninja pouch was attached to her left leg. The second had red hair tied into a ponytail, wore a purple shirt and had a purple Jonin vest on top, she also wore long dark green pants. The third was a blonde who's hair was tied into two pigtails, she wore a light green tube top with an extremely short leather micro-miniskirt.

What caught my eye was the one with the Jonin vest, her headband didn't show the symbol of the leaf, it showed another symbol. It was skull and crossbones. That was the symbol of the village of the Poison Mist. The Leaf and Sand's sworn enemy.

**A/N**: **This chapter was long because it was a late update.**

**Suzy: What gives, you cut out many Naruhina parts!**

**Me: Yes, they where all M rated material, and I don't think people wanted to read about them making out so no need for too much detail.**

**Suzy: But that's no fair, you didn't even mention the part where they-**

**Me: Too much info! Please read and review, and if you want more detail in perverted scenes say so or simply vote on the poll on my User's Page. And if you don't Review saying you prefer the action scenes.**

**Remember! OC submission is still on, and I need more female OCs! 70% of females in this story belong to my Sister, yes she has an account on the site but I'm not giving her Username to you. Also ignore her, my real name is not Jason.**

**Suzy: Yeah right.**

**Me: *glares* yes I was sick but I'm lucky I checked how much of my story she edited before allowing her to post it. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter comes up. Also, i had this chapter planned up even before i had gotten those two OC's so if you're OC didn't come out the way you expected it, just be patient as i will go into their background and history and make them feel real.**


	6. Temporary Hiatus!

**SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER.**

**Sorry Guys i know i haven't updated in a long while and i had some huge life changes and the worst case of writers block ever!**

**As i was about posting three chapters today i realized how terrible they where.**

**I want to thank a reviewer for actualling making me realize that i was making everyone a Mary Stue and Gary Stus!**

**And it felt so wrong, so i'm rewriting the entire story from scratch!**

**And if i still have any readers out there, sorry to dissapoint you!**

**As for those who sent me your OC's i'll keep using them and do my best to make the story more realistic.**

**So as of now, the story is on HIATUS.**

**Thanks for understanding!**

**During the time i have not updated i created a new Naruto story which is actually about Naruto. Will publish it soon and it may help pass the time while waiting for me to continue this story.**

**But before i do publish the story, (meaning that i am a cursed with a terrible level of procrastination) Read Darkninja20's "Elemental Ninja" for a story with an awesome plot.**

**Once again Thanks!**

** -Kakashi's Master**


End file.
